


Dark

by Just_another_Emily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_Emily/pseuds/Just_another_Emily
Summary: First year Sirius Black has a fear of the dark, how will his hateful roommates react?





	

“Potter I need the light on, I sleepwalk and if I don’t have a light on I can’t see where I’m going subconsciously, -because it’s SLEEPwalking- and I might end up in bed with somebody like Peter or maybe Remus.” Sirius pleaded with his unrelenting roommate, who couldn’t find it in himself to even look the least bit sympathetic as he replied.

“Well I’m sorry Black I need the lights off or else I can’t sleep, I’m sure Remus wouldn’t mind a little cuddle,” Peter nodded enthusiastically muttering about lights, while Remus shook his head 

“I’m not a cuddly person James, Peter on the other hand,” Remus trailed off at the end watching as Peters nods turned into vicious shakes. 

“It doesn’t matter who gets a dark snuggle, but the fact of the matter is that we want the lights off and that’s three against one, sorry Black guess you’re going to have to get over your fear of the dark.” James said making an over exaggerated frown and shaking his head.

“I’m not afraid of the dark,” Sirius yelled out to the fleeting group, “I’m not.” He said angrily to himself before storming off to the library in hopes of finding a discrete light charm.

 

Sirius’ search was futile it seemed as he went back to his room feeling dejected, knowing he would have to face his fear or risk being the laughing stock of the entire school. Entering the room just as the laughter and talking ended abruptly “where were you Black?” Potter demanded “bloody prefect questioned us like we would care where your dumb ass was.” Potter continued not giving Sirius time to answer.

“I was in the library,” Sirius answered grabbing his pajamas and hiding in his bed to change. As he drew in the curtains listening to the final echos of whispering and snickering. He tried to go to sleep before the lights went out but to no avail there was too much light and Peter kept stubbing his toe or kicking something. 

“I’m turning the lights off, that alright Black?” James called out with a cruel snigger as the darkness ate the room. “Goodnight Remus, Peter.” James called out, “sweet dreams Black.” He finished and then silence. Sirius could practically hear his mother's shrill screams and it was almost although he was locked in that tiny room all over again. He tried not to sleep knowing the nightmares would plague him, but his eyes closed and he was pulled into sleep.

 

“YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME NEXT TIME SIRIUS OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL END YOU,” Walburga’s voice echoed through the hallway as she stuffed her son unceremoniously into the dark closet and shut the door. The dark haired boy curled into himself and sobbed 

“I’M SORRY,” he cried out screaming into the silence “PLEASE MOM I’M SORRY I’LL BE GOOD.” The boy curled into himself sobbing 

“Black,” a faint voice called “Sirius wake-”

 

Sirius sat straight up in his bed a ghost of his screams dying from his lips, his roommates stared at him with their horror stricken faces. “Sirius are you ok?” James voice rang out in the otherwise silent room, slowly Sirius looked up at his fellow Gryffindor's,  
“Could somebody please turn on the light.”


End file.
